Project GHOST
by TypicalHyphen24
Summary: (Ghosts Helping Other Spectral Tenants) Danny feels the ghosts just need a new outlet to channel their boredom. When Sam and Tucker aren't around he recruits others to help on his newfound mission. Will it all succeed or will his plan totally backfire? New characters may be added along the way, fyi.
1. Ideas To Cure Boredom

**HYPHEN NOTE: So I've thought of this idea like since the first season, but just recently remembered it. If we can stop the violence before it starts then peaceful days will follow. Let's get going.**

Danny was lying in bed, not asleep, just thinking about stuff. Well, mostly everything to do with his ghostly adversaries. He gets the whole reason on why they come out and cause trouble, the Ghost Zone is boring as school. Sure it's an infinite abyss of hidden secrets and such, but if you spent your whole afterlife stuck there the whole mystery of it would wane away. Clockwork and Frostbite are about the only two who haven't completely lost it, but apparently after such a long time being dead a certain clarity would come over them. Danny got up and went to his computer looking at his files of the ghosts he's encountered:

 _Skulker..._

 _Ember..._

 _Youngblood..._

 _Wulf..._

 _Kitty..._

 _Johnny..._

 _Nocturne..._

Honestly the list went on forever not all of them bad, or necessarily evil, just a bit misunderstood and bored. He looked out his window a small idea beginning to form in his head as the summer sun warmed his skin. Yeah, summer has started meaning for a whole two and a half months there was no school to go to, just sun, fun, and ghosts. Danny chuckled at this thought, who else would have that line-up when summer came, except him and a few people he knew. Tucker and Sam not being on that list this summer. Tucker was away visiting relatives in Miami, while Sam was dragged with her parents around the world so she could 'enrich her cultural experiences', whatever that meant, leaving Danny in Amity alone. Even Jazz was away touring colleges, never to early to get a head start was her motto.

Danny felt all these thoughts weighing down on him, so he decided to go fly around a bit, that always cleared his head. Turning into Phantom he zoomed out of his room, high above the skies of Amity letting the winds flow around him, refreshing. Looking around he saw many people walking and milling about, kids in the park, teens hanging with their friends, and families just enjoying the nice summer day. The sight made him smile, it was for these things that he did what he did, never expecting anything in return. In the distance he heard an engine revving, the sound getting closer fast. Taking a glance in the direction Johnny and Kitty were on his motorcycle driving down a long street like a bat out of hell. Danny worried they might try and ruin this day flew at them ready for anything.

"HEY, you're way past the speed limit 13!" Danny shouted as he caught up with the bike.

"Oh, hey kid, sorry just enjoying the wind of the day." Johnny said as he decelerated and pulled over to a curb, parking his bike and turning it off.

"What are you guys doing here on the side of the living?" Danny asked giving Kitty a hug and Johnny a fistbump.

"Nothing really. Just cruisin' around it gets really boring in the Ghost Zone, and the living side is always filled with something new , most of the stuff wasn't even here when we were alive. Just trying to take in as much as we can." Kitty replied.

Danny breathed a sigh of relief that they weren't going to cause any trouble. It's like he thought earlier, they aren't bad, just bored as hell.

"Yeah I figured as much, just wanted to make sure you weren't gonna start any trouble."

"Don't worry punk, we just wanted to feel a little freedom before going back in. It's a good day to ride."

"Yeah... It is..." Danny looked off into the sky lost in the singular idea he had earlier, now demanding his attention.

"Danny? Hey Danny, you there? Helllloooo?" Kitty called out waving her hand in front of his face.

"Hey guys... do you think everyone in the Ghost Zone is as bored in there as you guys are?" Danny posed his question.

Johnny and Kitty stared at him, then at each other, then back at him, unsure of what he was thinking.

"Yeah I suppose so, at least the ones who come out are I think." Kitty nodded in response.

"Hmm..."

"Hey punk, what'cha thinking about up in there?" Johnny asked, curiosity getting to him, Kitty just stayed silent but also curious.

"Well... I've been thinking lately that maybe I could help them with their problem."

"Them? Problem?" Johnny and Kitty asked in unison. Danny nodded.

"Yeah help the residents of the Ghost Zone cure their boredom." Danny explained.

Johnny and Kitty looked at him in shock. Help all the ghosts? Even for Danny a mission like this was a daunting one, the amount of ghosts out there was just to great. He'd be doing this for an eternity if he attempted to help all of them.

"Danny be reasonable, you can't help all the ghosts in the Ghost Zone its just too big a task for any one person!" Johnny said, using his name indicating how serious he was.

"Oh I know, I just meant those that I've met at some time or another, it would be insane to try and help all of them. What do you two think? You obviously enjoy being free of the Ghost Zone, even if it is just for a while." Danny replied.

Johnny and Kitty looked at each other, thoughtful expressions plastered on both their faces. While it was true that they enjoyed being out of the GZ, could the kid really help all of the ghosts he's met. Just how many has he met? They looked back at him he had gone back to his thoughts, cupping his chin and closing his eyes.

"Hey Danny?" Kitty called.

"Hmm?" Danny was brought of his thoughts and looked at Kitty.

"Where are you're other two friends? Sam and Tucker was it?" She asked.

"They're away for the summer just me to protect the town." Danny revealed.

"What about your sister?" She asked again

"Touring colleges." he replied.

"So you're really going to do this whole thing by yourself?" Johnny asked.

"Seems that way," Danny paused and looked between the both of them, "unless you guys want to help out?" he asked questioningly.

"WHAT?!" They shouted in unison.

Johnny and Kitty should be full of electricity with how many times this kid has shocked them already. Was he seriously asking for their help? Sure they were on neutral terms, but were they really willing to help him help others? They thought of how boring it was in the Ghost Zone, and how they were here to get away from it. They knew that most of the ghosts felt it was suffocating there, and that all they wanted was just a taste of the freedom the Human Realm offered.

"C'mon, Sam and Tuck are gone and it would really help to have some backup on this, and I know you two wouldn't want others to remain as they are. You guys are here to escape that place, so why not help me help them do the same?" Danny pushed

Their hesitation crumbled, he did have a solid point.

"Okay, we're in... what do we do first?" Johnny said

Danny's stomach grumbled in reply.

"First we go grab something to eat, we'll figure the rest on the way." Danny said as floated away.

"WAIT! You don't have a plan?" Johnny asked in exasperation.

"Not yet. But I'm thinking of one." Danny called back

Johnny and Kitty hopped back on his bike, he started it up and raced after him, one thought on his mind.

 _'What the hell did we get ourselves into?'_

 **Post Note: And so starts Project G.H.O.S.T. This has really been on my mind and I thought I'd try making it into a story, what do you guys think? I have a good idea where this will start, but where do you think it should go? Who else should I add? Well if you have anything PM me. Read and review plz, your feedback will help immensely.**

 **-Tia Estas La Vivo**


	2. Airing Your Intentions

**Hyphen's Note: So I see some liked my story, good to know. If you ever have any suggestions as to who he should help, or who helps him, feel free to speak, if I don't already have them in mind I may just add them. Well that's all, legi sur.**

* * *

 **(Nasty Burger)**

Danny sat there munching on the burger that the place was known for. It wasn't actually nasty, and it was actually pretty healthy for you. (surprise, surprise) Across from him sat his two new partners in crime, metaphorically speaking, Kitty and Johnny. The people were giving them looks as Danny usually hung out with Sam and Tucker, and these people looked much cooler than them. Also there was something off about their appearance, but their attention span soon made them forget about them and go about eating their own food and whatnot.

"So punk, how exactly are you going to 'cure the Ghost Zone' of boredom?" Johnny asked putting up air quotes.

Danny still with food in his mouth responded, "Well, mmph, we first have to find out what the ghosts would prefer, or would find interest in. *gulp*" Danny reached over for his drink to help the food go down and polish off his meal. "So in order to do that we are going to need to know their interests."

"Well Skulker likes hunting, Ember likes Music, Box Ghost likes boxes, obviously." Kitty contributed.

"I know that, but I want to give them something that would help them have fun doing what they love, and not endanger people around them." Danny replied in a hush tone as he made a small gesture to the customers in Nasty Burger.

"Ok then, so how are you going to accomplish that?" Johnny asked.

"Well I already have profiles started on each ghost I've encountered so far, even one on the Dairy King."

"Who?"

"Not important, besides seems he is already happy."

"So you have these profiles in... your head?" Kitty asked astonished.

"What?! No, of course not! I wouldn't be able to remember everything with all the ghosts I met, I just remember a few things of each of you. No, I have everything back at home in my computer, but I feel like I only scratch the surface when it comes to each of you."

"You have files on us? What do they say?" Kitty asked.

"Oh not much just average stuff, ya know. Powers, intentions, basic info, and speculation of personality, that type of stuff." Danny listed offhandedly.

"So you got me down as a total badass right?" Johnny smiled. Breathing on his hand and wiping it on his shirt like he was polishing it.

"Nah, you, total grease monkey and womanizer." Danny teased.

Johnny fell forward a bit at that, eliciting a few chuckles from both Kitty and Danny. He glared at them and just looked away, "Whatever."

"So Danny who would you like to start with?" Kitty posed.

Danny put a bit of thought into it as he went through a list of ghosts in his head. He looked at Johnny the Kitty an got an idea. "How about Ember?" Danny posed.

"Ember?" Kitty asked in a bit of shock.

"Yeah sure. I know you two are thick as thieves, and if I got you on my side she'd be more likely to listen. Plus with what you know about her, I'm sure we'd be able to come up with a way to brighten her world a bit." Danny replied enthusiastically.

Kitty thought of it for a while, she did see the merit of it. Go for ghosts who would be easier to help first, and with Kitty's knowledge on her bestie this should be pretty easy.

"Ok then, Ember it is. So what do you want to do?" Kitty asked.

"I want to promote her music." Danny replied straight away.

Kitty looked at him confusedly, "Um Danny isn't the main reason you two fight is because she does the exact same thing?"

"Kind of sort of. I personally think her music isn't all that bad, it's more of the brainwashing and take over the world that makes me have to step in." Danny explained.

"Okay?" Kitty said questionably. "So then how do we start?"

Danny pulled out his iPod, "Simple. Radio."

(Ember's Realm)

Ember was just chilling in her realm, kicking back completely bored out of her mind. She rested against her couch and turned on the radio, hoping some tunes would lift her mood a bit, it's a good thing that they were able to get stations from Earth because ghost music was pretty haunting and depressing.

'Ember you will remember

Ember one thing remains

Ember so warm and tender

You will remember my name'

Ember sat straight up in shock, that was her song playing on the radio. To the best of knowledge none of her music was out after Danny ruined her world video concert broadcast, after that not a single station aired her song. This needed some investigating she reasoned. Grabbing her ever faithful guitar she left her realm and to the Human Realm intent on finding out what was happening.

(Human Side)

"Well how long before you think she'd show up?" Danny asked Kitty.

"Mmm, not too long. She usually turns on the radio right now, it's kind of her relaxation technique from being stuck in the Ghost Zone for too long." Kitty stated in a matter of fact tone.

"So you guys get radio stations from this side?"

"Mmhm, we have our own as well, but some ghosts figure since we're dead the music has to be haunting and depressing." Kitty said in a sour tone.

"Oh, well that sucks."

"Yup."

"Well come on let's go find somewhere that Ember can't easily burn to meet her."

"Wherever we go Ember would find a way to burn it." Johnny muttered as he followed Danny and Kitty out of the radio station.

(With Ember)

Ember was already in Amity but she wanted to make sure her radio wasn't acting funny, so she ghosted through houses to listen to any radios playing. Of course with the parents they didn't understand he musical genius so they didn't have it playing, but with kids and teens her music was blaring loud and they were enjoying her music. This plastered a smile on her face and, even though she was happy with it, she had to find out why her music was playing on air. She went to the local radio station to find the emcee working there.

"Hey who's running this shit show?" Ember called out in the station.

"Who the hell do you think you are calling my-" A bald guy with a brown goatee and Hawaiian shirt yelled back before he noticed who called his broadcasting station a 'shit show'. "Oh my god you're Ember McLain!"

"One and only."

"Oh my god you're in my station house!"

"Yeah hey look-"

"Wait right there I got merch of your stuff I got to have you sign." He turned around to grab stuff from his booth before Ember stopped him.

"Hey dipstick! Stop right there!" She yelled at him. He froze. "Good now I'm gonna ask you a simple question. Do you think your peabrain can handle that?"

"Of course it can." The emcee dumbly answered.

Ember smirked at his stupidity, "Good, now why is my song playing on the radio?"

"Oh we got both of them!"

"Both?"

"Mmhm, Remember and Girls Night Out!"

Now Ember was even more confused," Ok, now why?"

"We got a... special request to put them in the list for a while from someone." The emcee answered.

"Does this someone have a name?"

"He didn't tell you? Huh thought he would since you always see him."

Ember was losing her patience and her temper was flaring up along with her hair, "WHO IS HE!?" She yelled.

"Easy now, don't burn the place down it was him." The emcee pointed behind her.

Ember dialed it down a little and turned around, then she died down completely, mostly from shock. She had expected someone sneaking up on her, but what she saw was even more surprising. On the wall behind her was an action shot poster, and on it was Danny Phantom. "Dipstick?"

"Um, yes? What?"

"Not you! Him!" She yelled pointing at the poster with Danny on it.

"Huh? Oh yeah, him. He was the one who requested I play the songs for a while. Hey got any more? The younger people are loving this! Your lucky your boyfriend brought your music to me."

Ember was feeling a bit in a tizzy at this news, even if she knew she was destined for fame this still kind of threw her for a loop, then he said 'your boyfriend' and that brought her back. "Hey get this straight, Babypop is NOT my boyfriend!" She screamed at him.

"But you call him Babypop, and your blushing?" The emcee observed. "Besides he was all like, 'Oh yeah my girlfriend is trying to get a start in the music biz and I was hoping you could do me this favor' then handed me your music." He explained.

Ember wanted to make a comeback, but was stuck in a loss for words so she did the next best thing, punch a hole in the wall. "Where is he?" Ember said in thinly veiled anger.

"H-h-h-he left with two others, a guy and a girl, about ten minutes before you got here, I don't know where they went. I SWEAR!" The emcee defended.

Ember just leered at him before leaving via phasing through the ceiling.

"So is that a no on more music?" The emcee questioned the ceiling not receiving an answer. "We'll put a pin in that topic." He said as he made his way back to the booth.

Ember was floating above the antenna tower looking across the city as she was racking her brain on what Phantom was trying to accomplish. _'If he was trying to get on my good side, this would be a good start. But why? And boyfriend? As if. The other two must obviously be the goth girl and tech nerd. What are they trying to do?'_ Ember racked he brains for any answers she could come up with but only got more questions. "Rrgh, better find the dipstick, cuz I got no idea what goes on in that halfa mind of his. Now if I were him where would I go after pulling this stunt?" Ember wondered as a few places came to mind. "Okay Babypop let's go see why you did this." Ember said as she took off towards his house, more specifically his room. ' _Why do I call him Babypop? Not exactly an insult...'_ She idly wondered as she made her way across town.

 **(Amity Amphitheater, Outskirts of Amity)**

Danny, Johnny, and Kitty were waiting in the amphitheater for Ember because Danny reasoned that Ember would never burn down a performance stage, at least he hoped. Kitty was sitting on the edge of the stage filing her nails to get that perfect manicure look, Johnny was tinkering around with his bike trying to get more speed out of it, and Danny was sitting atop the amphitheater's stage roof, typing on his iPhone trying to come up with plans to carry out this crazy idea he came up with.

 _'Maybe I should just wing it. It's always worked for me before.'_ Danny sighed while shaking his head.

"Hey kid you okay?" Johnny asked, noticing Danny's down state.

"Hmm? Yeah I'm fine. Just realizing how much planning, effort, and luck this idea of mine is actually going to take." Danny chuckled nervously, looking down on everything he hoped to accomplish.

"Don't worry Danny rise and soar or crash and burn, we'll be there for you." Kitty reassured with a sweet smile.

"Personally I'd prefer not to crash and burn." Johnny commented. Kitty just shot him a look and Johnny was polishing his bike again.

"So do you think Ember will show up?" Johnny asked Danny while polishing his bike.

"I'm sure she will, she'd probably figure out where we are by now. If not though, she'd most likely try my house first, since the obvious place is square one. I left her a note in my room before coming here if she does." Danny informed them.

"Why didn't we just wait at your place then? At least there we have a fire extinguisher." Johnny griped.

"Because I like the odds of her burning down an amphitheater over my home anyday. Plus, I am a fire extinguisher." Danny grinned as he froze Johnny's head in a block of ice.

"Danny don't freeze my boyfriend!" Kitty admonished him, but secretly found that hilarious.

"Sorry my bad." He apologized as he fired at the ice and it shattered off of Johnny's head.

"ACCHHOO!" Johnny sneezed as his head became unfrozen, the snot covering his bike.

"Johnny I didn't know you could snot as bike polish!" Danny quipped with a wide grin.

Johnny just gave him a sore look and went back to cleaning his bike, mumbling a few chocie words Danny couldn't quite catch. Danny just laughed and looked towards the town wondering if this would all work out. Something told him though it would.

* * *

 **Hyphen Note: Yes I know, not much was covered in this chapter, but I had to start somewhere. This story will probably be harder than others I write as it isn't centered on just two people falling for each other. Gotta push boundaries though, right? Yeah so, I could have put it all in a chapter, but I figure a project like this, a chapter a ghost, wouldn't cut it. K so, tell me what you think, I will need feedback for this story.**

 **-Tia estas la vivo**


End file.
